Destiny 2 The Rogue Hunter
by ClonetrooperDJ
Summary: He had given up on the dogma of the tower. but then Uldren killed one of the only two guardians he still cared about. now he is out for vengeance.


Vestian Outpost.

Echo-12 Sat down in Petra's office, wondering why he was here. As if summoned by the gods themselves Petra walked in. "Echo nice of you to finally show up." Echo scoffed "Yeah well I was doing some runs for Spider. What is so important that you need me?" Petra pulled up a map of the Prison of Elders "Riot in the prison and Variks Isn't answering. So I invited Cayde to help me clear it out, he said it would be beneficial for us to each bring someone else along." Echo stiffened once he heard the involvement of Cayde. "Jeez Petra you might as well invite Zavala along too, You know I left them!" Petra just Scoffed "Leaving the guardians or not you are still a wielder of the light and I can't do this alone Echo, I let you stay here when you came back from the Dreadnaught. The least you can do is help me when I ask for it." Echo rubbed his head in frustration "Ok…ok, When are we going?" Petra just motioned for me to follow her "We are leaving now, your armor and weapons are already on my ship."

Prison Of Elders.

"Where are they Petra? It has been 3 hours" Echo was frustrated to say the least. He didn't know who Cayde was bringing with him. Just as Echo was pondering that 2 ships flew towards the Prison 2 Familiar ships to Echo. "He didn't." Echo turned to Petra "You knew didn't you?" Petra just smirked "It's time you stopped running Echo." The 2 ships flew over transmating 2 guardians in front of Petra and Echo. Cayde-6 the hunter vanguard and Tera the last remaining member of Echo's fireteam. Cayde swaggered up to Petra "Petra Venj, Thanks for the invite. Watcha packing for this party." Petra just shrugged as she held out her trusty sidearm the Vestian Dynasty "Meh, the usual.". Cayde then turned to me "Echo buddy how have you been?" He opened his arms for a hug and Echo accepted "Hey Cayde, I have been good although having no light was different for awhile." Cayde winced at the reminder of what Ghaul did. Echo then turned toward Terra "Been awhile Ter. How's that bucket of scraps you call a sparrow holding up?" Terra chuckled and shook his head "Better then you from what I can see." Echo shrugged "Ah well blame a little spider for that one." Petra put her hand on my shoulder "As touching as this reunion is how about we catch up after we secure this riot?" everyone agreed with her and they all double checked their gear. Cayde walked to the railing "Ok guys this is a Cayde riff in 6 watch for the changed and uh try to keep up." He winked and then threw his hands up in the air "Now lets go to prison!" Before jumping down whooping as he went and causing chaos everywhere. Echo turned to Terra and smiled "just like the old days. Follow me I'll get us to the security hub." And so it started Echo and Terra fighting side by side against Red legion Cabal. Hive hoards and Fallen wolves. Eventually they met up with Cayde who was a few levels above them "Hey you two can I just say I'm Having the time of my life right now?" as he said this he threw a grenade behind him exploding a set of phalanx'.

Terra turned to Echo "How is your Jason doing?" hearing his name my ghost phased in "I am good Terra thanks for asking, trying to keep this bucket of bolts alive." Terra petted the ghost "Yeah looks like it's a tough job." Echo punched Terra's Shoulder "Shut up and follow me security hub should be right through here." And further along they went helping Cayde set up security and giving him acces to the mounted turrets.

"See atleast you give me something. Zavala still hasn't given me that tank and Terra the defeater of ghaul and all that jazz still hasn't reminded him!. Terra sighed "It's Ikora who wont allow you one Cayde. As much as she loves you like a little brother I think her love for the tower goes above that." Cayde just whined "But I want it!" after some more janitor work we finally got security back on. "Petra how's things looking?" Echo could see her flashlight further down. "Things are looking pretty good up here. Just got to check one last thing." Echo glared up ahead "You're checking up on Uldren aren't you?" I could hear Petra sigh "Yes. We need to make sure he is still…" I heard Petra curse "Cayde, Echo he's gone. This isn't a prison riot it's a prison break!" Echo turned to Cayde who was standing on a railing leading to the security hub "Cayde the airlock on deck 0! Only way they can escape and don't you dare do anything stupid." Echo motioned for Terra to follow him and they jumped down to where Petra was "Let's go a different way even though I told him not to he will do something stupid because well it's Cayde." As if on queue the security hub with Cayde hanging on it dropped down below exploding. Petra walked over to the wall on her left and punched it "Damn it this has all gone to hell. Variks is gone, Uldren is gone and now." Echo turned to Petra "Petra, How could the barons and Uldren escape. They were cryogenically frozen. There is only 2 who can disable that. You and…." Petra gasped "Variks.". Echo growled and punched the wall "That damn Eliksni better never shop up8 Jason send a message to Spider, If he can find and capture Variks I will give him 25000 Glimmer."

As Echo, Terra and Petra moved further down below they found the Scorn. Fallen twisted by Fikrul the fanatic to be turned into a undead army. Echo turned to Terra "Jason will send all the info about the scorn to your ghost so you will be able to identify their weak spots and abilities." Terra nodded and as they fought further and further to deck 0 Echo's feeling of unease continued.

"Cayde come in!." Echo growled and turned to Petra "How much further?." Petra was about to answer when they felt a wave of warmth and light pass over them and Jason gasped "No! That was Sundance!".

Echo Petra and Terra entered a room with a giant scorn abomination. After Echo put a smoking hole in it courtesy of his golden gun they blasted through the door. On the other end were the 8 Scorn barons and Uldren. In between the group and their enemies lay Cayde, Unmoving and damaged. Uldren noticed the group and chuckled waving Cayde's gun around The Ace of Spades "He didn't feel a thing." And then the airlock closed.

Echo ran over to Cayde "Cayde!. Jason can you?" Jason materialized but after a few scans turned to Echo "His light is gone so I can't form a connection. I'm sorry."

Cayde hearing this turned to Echo "Hey echo, this ain't your fault. Just like Turner wasn't your fault." He started coughing and his breath was getting laboured. "Hey you tell Zavala and Ikora, The Vanguard was the best bet I ever lost." And as he uttered that final word the light in Cayde's eyes went out for the final time.

Petra and Terra slowly walked up as Echo took Cayde's cloak. "why are you taking his cloak?" Petra asked. "To take another's cloak is to vow vengeance upon those that killed the previous wearer. The cloak first belonged to Andal Brask who Cayde vowed to avenge and now Echo is doing the same." Terra explained.

Echo turned to Terra "Take Cayde's body back. I'm going after Uldren." Terra shook his head "You are coming with me Echo. You are done running." Echo glared down at the floor trying to make up his mind. Eventually he looked at Terra "Fine but if Zavala says anything I am gone." He turned to Petra "As emissary of the reef and queens wrath will you be my representative with the guardians." Petra nodded and so they transmatted Cayde to terra's ship and started the journey to the tower.

The Tower hangar. The Last City Earth.

When they arrived in the hangar it was filled to the brim with guardians who wanted to pay respects to their fallen member. At the front of the row stood Commander Zavala. Ikora Rey and Amanda Holliday. When Petra, Echo and Terra carrying the body of Cayde moved out of the ship you could hear Ikora curse Zavala sigh and Amanda cry. Amanda ran up to echo and slapped him hard "You haven't shown your face in over 3 years and now you decide to show up with Cayde like this!" Echo didn't say anything he jus looked down.

Amanda huffed and ran back towards her workstation leaving Zavala and Ikora to deal with the situation. Zavala escorted them to a morgue where they put Cayde's body on the table and put a blanket over his still form. Ikora walked up and put her hand on the table unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "He had the worst jokes. Even worse timing. I wanted to laugh, I really did." Ikora then turned to Echo and Petra "What happened?". And so they told her what happened. When they finished you could see even Zavala had to restrain his temper. "Echo give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you up right here and Right now." Zavala glared at Echo as Petra walked in front of him "Because he is a official citizen of the Awoken kingdom of the reef." Echo turned to Zavala and Ikora "I don't care what you say or do. I disavowed the guardians and all this light versus dark dogma. But Cayde was my friend, and Uldren is a dead man walking. Me and Terra are going to hunt him and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Echo turned to Terra "Either you join me or you disgrace Cayde's memory, Jason will send you the coordinates to Spider."

And so Echo left the tower with Petra.

Terra looked at Zavala "I'm going." Zavala sighed but pressed a button opening up a doorway "Take whatever you need and keep Echo in check." Terra nodded and grabbed a Nova Mortis and Duke MK.44 together with his own Revoker Sniper given to him by Lord Shaxx for winning the last crucible tournament.


End file.
